Advanced Gameslave
by NnyFangurl
Summary: Origin of a certain gameslave. My version, starring Gaz.


Advanced Gameslave  
  
  
  
*Nny_Fangurl  
Notes: Just a thing I did on Gaz. Basically, tells the origin of Gaz's most prized possession. Her gameslave! Btw, this is due in flashback form. Basically, the setting is in Gaz's head.  
Disclaimer: Gaz and all material is copyrighted to Jhonen Vasquez.   
  
---  
  
  
  
She looked at the sizzling small game on the floor, and bent down. It crackled, and hissed as the music that usually emitted from the speaks was now a drowning sound. Obviously, it had been stuck on a note of the theme sound. Therefore, it was skipping with no time to stop. The gamer growled, tightening her face into a sour expression. Even if the gameslave was old, she still loved it. She calmly gathered up the shattered game into her arms, and placed them against the nightstand in her room, where she was. She sat, with the sunlight as a grim reminder of daylight.   
  
She gagged, sickly. She had school tomorrow, again. As if it wasn't bad enough that a moron on the playground, had decided it would've been funny if he took her gameslave. The idiot kid had pressed the buttons too many times, and they had jammed. With a simple 'Aww, this game isn't fun anymore' it was thrown to the ground. Of course, that children now had a series of black and blue markings.   
  
The bed looked inviting, as she was sitting on it. She slipped backward into it and sighed, staring at the ceiling. Her fingers were tense. She wasn't handling it too well. She began to count the cracks in the ceiling. '1..2..3...' However, this got boring very fasr. '34, 35.' Scoffing, she didn't go past 35. This was stupid. She had to ask for money for a new one. But with the Gameslave 2 on the market, the price increased. Plus it wasn't as special as the one she had worn in. She remembered.  
  
---  
  
Leftover birthday cake was left on the kitchen table, two ribbons rested also in the kitchen. From the one other present she received. And that was from her brother. She made a mad dash for the living room, footsteps carried her, until she settled for bending down on the coffee table. Fingers traveled over the surface of the remaining present, she hadn't opened just yet.  
  
  
The ribbon was gold, and the wrapping paper was purple. An 11 year old young girl sat, with the present in her lap. It was her birthday. It was a card from her father. The one that came yesterday, because her father was out of time for the weekend. She never got over the fact that he wasn't there. Dib was there, but he was always there. And she never really cared.   
  
It was small in size, but felt a bit heavy. She tugged at the small card exclaiming 'Happy Birthday Gaz!' off the ribbon, and rested it at her side. Carefully, she unwrapped the purple printed paper. Since it was her favorite color, she wanted to save some of it. She began to reveal the posession that was consealed inside. The words "GAME--" caught her attention. And this point she was eager.  
  
Gaz ripped off the remaining wrapping paper, and examined a small box. The title stated "GAMESLAVE" across the top in flaming lettering. Below were a few screenplays, as well as a child entering his name under a high school. Gaz's eyes widdened in size. Yes, she had seen this on TV. Ever since she saw it she was hooked.   
  
The box was quickly opened, Gaz having differculty with the taping around the endings. She pulled open the flap, and removed some of the plastic that was inside. Out from one of the plastic bags dropped two double A batteries. She picked up the larger one, and calmly slid the gaming system out within her hands. A smile managed it's way to the surface of her mouth. She turned it over, and released the locked battery container, and installed the batteries the right way.   
  
The screen lit up, when Gaz hit the power button. She fingered the control buttons, and soon enough, had mastered the controls like she had been playing forever. The theme song was catchy. She sat backward, and stared at the screen in awh. Her character seemed to be, a flaming piggy slayer. Or something of the sort. And she began to have fun playing with the sword.  
  
Gaz didn't hear the footsteps upstairs, them desenting downstairs, and into the living room. It was of her brother. Dib walked into the living room, and furrowed a brow. "Is that the present from dad?" He ran on over, examining his sister's mad punching of the buttons. "Yea." She replied, barely hearing him. "Cool. Can I try it?" The older boy reached down. Gaz pulled herself from beyond her brother's grip.  
  
  
"Quiet, Dib. I'm in the zone."   
  
  
  
---  
A/N: End!   
I wish I had a gameslave.. 


End file.
